


En nombre del amor

by brendspark03



Series: Markjin songs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: JinYoung piensa que ha perdido a Mark... pero no podría estar más equivocado.





	En nombre del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la parte donde Mark le declara sus verdadero sentimientos a JinYoung, jamás lo perdió y es tan lindo.
> 
> No olviden escuchar la canción mientras leen.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg3wgDzMc3E

“If I told you this was only going to hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's going to burn”

Lo primero que hice al despertar ese día, fue ir a la habitación de JinYoung a buscarlo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por él, ya que desde hacía unos días me ignoraba por completo, se estaba alejando de todos, no comía bien y sus ojos siempre estaban rojos. 

Al principio pensé que era por el hecho de que yo cada vez me acercaba más a Jackson como en el pasado. Mentiría si digo que no lo hice para darle celos, pero lo hice por eso. Después de que el jurara que hacía lo del fanservice solo por las fans, yo quería constatar que era verdad y que no me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a él. Y como no desearlo, si desde el principio fue el único que trato de acercarse a mí y me protegió a pesar de que no nos entendiéramos muy bien. Mi pequeño JinYoungie se había convertido en lo que mi corazón tanto deseaba. 

Lo busque en su habitación y esta se encontraba tan perfectamente arreglada como si no hubiera dormido nadie ahí o como si hubieran salido muy temprano. Pero JinYoung no tenía a nada que salir temprano, había revisado su horario y él también tendría un día libre.

Camine hacia la cocina y lo primero que me recibió fueron los restos de la cena que había dejado YoungJae para JinYoung, en el suelo. Algo estaba pasando con él y no me gustaba para nada. Mire hacia la puerta de salida y está se encontraba abierta, mi chaqueta no estaba de su lugar y supe enseguida que estaría en la azotea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love”

Lo llame una vez, dos veces y solo hasta que grite más fuerte su nombre fue cuando reacciono y volteo su cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida, todo su cuerpo temblaba con suaves movimientos. Me preocupe de sobremanera al ver que tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior y que sus manos estaban un tanto azules. ¿Acaso había pasado toda la noche en la azotea? ¿Solo con mi chaqueta y descalzo? Una nueva oleada de preocupación e ira se hizo presente. ¿Que trataba de hacerse? ¿Porque era así? 

-Tenemos que entrar, hace mucho frío- dije intentando acercarme a él para ayudarle. Podía apostar a que tanto sus piernas como sus manos estaban entumecidos y no podría moverse bien. Pero al momento que me acerque, él se alejó lo más que pudo, vi como sus ojos se rozaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer como pequeñas cuchillas que hacían doler ni corazón. 

-Te amo- murmuró tan bajo que pensé que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

-JinYoung-nah… yo- ¿Que más le podía decir? Estaba en shock. Deseaba tanto decirle que yo también lo amaba demasiado. Pero el seguía llorando y solo quería que se tranquilizara para decirle lo mucho que me gustaba, lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo amaba. 

-Pero se que te perdí… y duele como el infierno-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Would you let me lead you even when you're blind  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side”

Como pude había cargado su cuerpo a pesar de que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, que para ese momento eran muy pocas. JaeBum fue el único que me vio entrar a su habitación, puse el seguro y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a quitarle esa ropa que permanecía fría. Debía ponerle algo más caliente o sino contraería un resfriado. 

-¿Que rayos haces?- preguntó con visible pánico en su voz, ya me había deshecho de la chamarra y su camisa. Estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones. 

-¿Que parece?... te estoy desnudando- dije con mi voz cargada de ira. No hacia él. Hacia mi, porque mis actitudes con Jackson le habían hecho pensar que me perdió, que amaba a alguien más. 

-N...no...no puedes- su tartamudez me hizo entender que tenía miedo, seguramente mi mirada era esa que siempre pongo cuando estoy furioso. Esa que él conoce muy bien. 

-¿Porque dijiste que me amas?- mi cabeza permaneció agachada por unos segundos antes de tomar el valor y preguntar por la verdad. JinYoung permaneció callado antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender por esas rojas mejillas. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you call in the name of love  
In the name of love... name of love  
In the name of love... name of love”

Reaccione hasta que mis manos tomaron con pasión aquellas nalgas de melocotón que tanto me había gustado palmear o tocar en el pasado. Mis labios se movían con desesperación contra los fríos labios del hombre que amaba. Tras ver esas lágrimas lo único que pudo procesar mi mente fue mostrarle lo que yo sentía con un beso. Con un beso necesitado y lleno de todos esos sentimientos que me habían atormentado desde que lo conocí. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que JinYoung respondiera a los movimientos de mis labios y para mi sorpresa abrió su boca permitiendo a mi lengua saborear por primera vez ese néctar que tanto deseaba y anhelaba. Nuestras lenguas se movían en sincronía, mis manos sobre su cintura y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Era como un sueño, pero besarlo en mis sueños jamás había sido tan perfecto como lo era ahora. 

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos que habían permanecido cerrados desde que mi cabeza se volvió loca por lo bien que sabían los besos de mi príncipe. Tener su rostro tan de cerca aceleraba mi corazón, sus mejillas rojas eran hermosas, su piel pálida y cremosa como una perla me hacía sentir cosquillas en las manos, quería tocar todo de él. Dejar tatuadas mis caricias en su cuerpo como un aviso de que él sólo era mío.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?”

La mirada de JinYoung pronto se unió a la mía, nuestras bocas poco a poco fueron separándose para dejar entrar el aire en nuestros pulmones. Yo simplemente quedé embelesado por el rubor que se apoderó del rostro contrario y por lo rojo de sus sensuales labios. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y apreté ese perfecto cuerpo contra el mío cuando él quiso separarse de mi. Cerré mis ojos y coloque mi frente contra la suya, trataba de inundar mi respiración con ese olor tan característico de Jin. 

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba besarte- proclame con voz suave ya que aún me encontraba con mi rostro tan cerca como se podía del contrario. JinYoung no hablo, estaba temblando contra mi cuerpo y no se si era por la noche que había pasado fuera o por ni agarre. 

Pronto me di cuenta que era porque aún se encontraba frío, mis manos deseando aún mantenerlo cerca a mi cuerpo, se encontraron con la hebilla del cinturón y como pude se los quite. Aun con las protestas de un cansado JinYoung lo deje solo en calzoncillos y lo hice entrar en la cama. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?”

-¿Porque haces esto?- preguntó adormilado entre mis brazos. 

Había pensado que lo mejor era pasarle mi propio calor humano, así que me metí entre las mantas una vez que lo recosté. Mis brazos tomaron su cintura apenas el pudo protestar por la cercanía, mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera encontrado por fin esa pieza de rompecabezas que tanto le hacía falta. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y sentí como ese sentimiento de deseo se presentaba de nuevo. Lo deseche en cuanto lo sentí moverse en mis brazos, era muy rápido para esas cosas, ni siquiera le había dicho en palabras cuánto lo amaba. 

-¿Todavía no lo captas?- pregunte tomando con un poco de dificultad sus manos con las mías y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus tersas manos aún se encontraban frías -No quiero que vuelvas a subir a la azotea y quedarte toda una noche ahí. Sabes lo mal que le hace eso a tu cuerpo. 

-Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase- su voz sonó entrecortada y su cuerpo se movió incómodo tratando de zafarse de mi agarre. 

-Me importa que la persona que amo se aleje de sus amigos… que deje de comer como es debido… que crea que me perdió…- ahora su cuerpo se tensó por completo y el agarre de nuestras manos se hizo mayor de su parte- ...que me ignore y espere a ver en que van subo para no ir conmigo… que se dañe pasando una noche tan fría en la azotea solo con una fina chaqueta… Pero lo que más me importa es que esa persona no sepa ni entienda lo mucho que lo amo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When there's madness  
When there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed” 

-Jack… ¿Y… y Jackson?- preguntó en un murmullo. Ahora entendía lo mucho que lo había dañado con mi estúpida idea de darle celos con mi mejor amigo. Cada vez estaba más iracundo conmigo mismo.

-Cuando dijiste que hacías el fanservice solo por nuestras fans, quería saber si era verdad… quería comprobar que no sentías nada por mí- confesé apenado sintiendo como JinYoung trataba de darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. Deshice el agarre y lo mire a los ojos cuándo quedamos de frente. Nuestros cuerpos seguían tan unidos como podrían estarlo y yo daba gracias al cielo porque él no se alejó.

-Tenía miedo de confesar un amor que no sería correspondido- su rostro se ocultó con pena en la almohada, pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que lo tome por la barbilla y lo inste a mirarme -Siempre fuiste tan cercano a Jackson… y cuando estuvieron en aquel programa proclamaron el Markson y yo simplemente no creía que tenía una oportunidad.

-Tenias todas las oportunidades del mundo JinYongie… siempre has sido tú el único en mi corazón. Jackson es mi mejor amigo, pero solo eso- hable con algo de fuerza, ya que deseaba que él se diera cuenta de lo serio que era. Lo mire a los ojos y luego sus labios -Había soñado con estar así un día, tenerte entre mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir. 

-¿Me… me amas?- JinYoung preguntó aún sin poder creer lo mucho que lo amaba. Yo sólo dejé salir una suave risa para luego unir nuestros labios en un largo y suave beso. 

-Solo las personas que se aman de verdad cierran los ojos cuándo se besan… es para sentir todo lo que tu pareja quiere mostrarte con este acto tan íntimo- mis labios se movían sobre los contrarios mientras hablaba. Sabía que como yo, JinYoung mantenía sus ojos cerrados -¿Puedes sentirlo JinYoungie? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I will hold you in the depths of your despair... And it's all in the name of love  
In the name of love... name of love”

-Debes dormir- le decía por quinta vez a un JinYoung curioso que seguía besando mis labios y que de vez en cuando miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-No quiero… temo que cuando despierte todo esto haya sido una simple fantasía- oculto su rostro en mi cuello como un niño pequeño, lo cual me enterneció de sobre manera. Mi JinYoungie era lo que siempre había deseado en una pareja -¿Que tal si despierto y sigo en la azotea muriendo de frío?

-Ninguna fantasía- aclare tomando su cintura con mi mano libre. No sabía que podía atraerlo más hacia mi -Cuando despiertes estarás entre mis brazos… porque ahí es donde siempre has pertenecido… Conmigo, en mi corazón, en mi vida y en mi cama. 

-¿En tu cama?- se burló el pelinegro mirándome con esos ojos brillantes y curiosos -Ahí nunca he estado. 

-Pero lo estarás... - trague con dificultad, JinYoung no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Mi deseo por él era tanto, que hasta pensaba que era una bestia en mi cuerpo tratando con todas sus fuerzas salir. Pero no era el momento, todavía no -Voy a hacerte mío de una manera tan exquisita que jamás dejarás que otro hombre toque tu cuerpo… Tu vas a pertenecerme de todas las maneras posibles JinYoungie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I want to testify... Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life.... And it's all in the name of love”

Desperté por los gritos de YuGyeom, frote mis ojos y al no sentir el cuerpo caliente de mi príncipe al lado, me levanté como si fuera un resorte y me dirigí a la cocina, de donde se producían los gritos. Me sorprendí al ver a mi JinYoungie sentado en la mesa comiendo un poco de pollo. Sonreí como un tonto al ver que traía una de mis playeras y que le dirigía una de sus salvajes miradas de odio al maknae, de esas miradas que hacía meses que no veía. 

-Mark hyung, JinYoung hyung está siendo grosero conmigo- se quejó el gigante dando un suave golpe en el hombro del pelinegro, el cual intensificó su mirada y con la mano hacia un ademán como de contarle la cabeza. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Ahí estaba mi JinYoung, el JinYoung que había extrañado como loco. 

-JinYoung-ah… yo solo quiero decirte que todo fue culpa de Mark hyung. El me hizo hacerlo… yo no quería- Jackson había salido de la habitación de BamBam con las mano arriba, seguido de un Jb y un BamBam enojados. Jackson se sentó a un lado de JinYoung y lo abrazó con fuerza, algo que hizo que saliera un gruñido de mi boca y que le dedicara una mala mirada al chino. 

-Si no quieres ser golpeado creo que debes de dejar de abrazar a JinYoung de esa manera Jackson- YoungJae salió también de la habitación y se abrazó a su novio por detrás -¿Todo está mejor entre ustedes? 

La mirada de mi príncipe y la mía se unieron por unos minutos para luego sonreír como tontos. Estábamos bien, estábamos mejor que bien. Ambos nos amábamos y de ahora en adelante no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos alejará. 

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos una nueva pareja en casa Yugy- exclamó BamBam sonriente, pero de esas sonrisas que daban miedo -podremos sacar provecho de ellos cada vez que los encontremos en situaciones…- las palabras de BamBam quedaron en el aire cuando Jin les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos maknaes. 

-Deben de respetar a mi novio- dije entre risas que fueron rápidamente acalladas por los labios de JinYoungie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“In the name of love... name of love  
In the name of love... name of love”

Esa tarde mi novio y yo nos quedamos en cama para poder platicar sobre todo lo que ambos habíamos pasado. Los dos teníamos miedo de lo que él otro pensará de nuestro amor. Habíamos llorado, habíamos maldecido al otro y sentimos nuestro corazón partirse en miles de pedazos cada que el otro nos ignoraba. 

Pero todo había valido la pena, porque todo había sido en nombre del amor… En nombre de nuestro amor.


End file.
